The New Scooby Doo Movies: Starring Steve, Joe, and Blue
by TornadoSponge
Summary: Just a year after the incident, things are going great for Steve and Joe. The only problem is that now someone is trying to find something at the graveyard where their grandmother was buried. Luckliy for them, they know the right people for the job, the Mystery Inc. Join Scooby Doo and the crew as they solve one of the most complicated cases they have faced yet. Unfinished for now.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Scooby Doo Movies: Guest Starring Steve, Joe, and Blue**

It was a beautiful morning on Blue's Clues Road. The sun was rising over the yellow house that sat on top of the hill. Everyone was still asleep, but not for long. Tickey's alarm went off and woke up Steve and Joe.

"It's 7:00am! Time to get up!", the clock said.

Steve got up first as he usually does. He put on his bunny slippers and headed on over to the closet. He picked out his green striped shirt and tan pants. He also grabbed Joe's orange square t-shirt and tan pants. Steve then proceeded into the bathroom, where he got out of his pajamas and into his everyday outfit. He then used the bathroom before leaving.

After Joe had gotten dressed as well, both brothers headed into the kitchen. Steve looked at the calendar and noted that it had been exactly been one year since Joe got kidnapped. He remembered coming home from college, and went on a day's rampage to save his brother. But he got it off his mind as he continued on into the kitchen.

"Steve. Joe. Sit down", said Mrs. Pepper, "I made you guys some delicious home made waffles!"

"Mm", Joe let out as he smelled the waffles. "I love waffles, thanks!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Pepper", Steve said with a smile, and began to eat. "Hey Joe", Steve suddenly said.

"What is it bro?" Joe asked curiously.

"Do you remember my friends you meet when you came up to visit me at college?"

"Why, yes I do. Weren't they the ones who solved the case with that 'ghost' terrorizing with the college?

"Yes they are. I couldn't believe they were able to solve it that quick. Anyway, I called them up last week and asked them if they wanted to come down and visit, and guest what."

"What?"

"They are coming over today. All of them."

"Even that Great Dane that can talk?"

"Yep, even him."

Joe was happy that he was going to see those interesting people again. He remembered their names like he did with his friends while he was away for seven years. There was Fred, the leader of the group. Fred was a tall, blond kind of man, who could built traps for anything. Daphne was the girl with the nice dress. She usually helps out in anyway she can, but she can have that touch of the rich girl stereotype. Velma is the smart one of the group. She usually did all of the research and usually summarizes what had just happened. And then there was Shaggy and Scooby. He remembered how much of a goofball those two were. Joe especially like them both as they reminded him of him and Steve as kids.

"Well, that was delicious, Mrs. Pepper", said Steve, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check the mail."

"Sure. Go right ahead." Mrs. Pepper said.

When Steve left the room, Joe asked to be excused himself and decided to make a trip to the store for Mrs. Pepper. Mr. Salt was currently away to France visiting his family that Mrs. Pepper has been full on helping with her children. Paprika was going on 3rd grade, and Cinnamon was just joining kindergarten. Joe knew that he had to help Mrs. Pepper during this time, so he started to make the extra trips to the store. He got on his motorcycle he got nearly a year ago, strapped on his helmet, and rode on over to the store.

* * *

Just minutes away from town, a green and blue van appears in the distance. It was a Chevy Express, and on the side of it was the "Mystery Machine" logo. Inside was the Mystery Incorporated teens and their dog. They had just left the roadside hotel and were now on there way into town.

"Just think, gang", Fred said, "We'll be able to see our good old pal Steve once again."

"Yeah, he is such a nice guy." Daphne said, "He was a good friend to us the moment he met us."

"What about his brother?" Velma asked, "He was nice when he was visiting."

"Like, you mean Joe?" Shaggy asked while eating a sandwich, "Man that guy had some groovy moves when he played soccer with us."

"He told us that he was away for seven years on a soccer championship." Daphne said, "That's why he's so good. Man what a guy."

"Well, now the guy is going through some hard times." Velma stated, "He was kidnapped when Steve went home. He told me that the things he had to do to get his brother back were not good. Joe then had to go through therapy for 6 whole months before he went back to normal."

The gang chatted for a while about Steve and Joe before they changed the subject. "Didn't Steve say that he and Joe live in a house full of talking inanimate objects?", Fred asked.

"T-T-T-Talking inanimate objects?!" Shaggy jumped, "Like, aren't they dangerous, like ghosts?"

"Reah," Scooby whimpered, "Rnanimate Robjects Rary!"

"Calm down the two of you," Velma said sternly, "If they were dangerous, do you think they would live with that or not?"

"Besides", Daphne explained, "It is isn't just the house that is unusual. It's the town were heading to that is unusual."

"Well, whew, like for a second, I thought I was going crazy." Shaggy said sarcastically.

"Well gang, there's the town.", Fred said happily. The town was bright with colors and the gang saw inanimate objects moving around. Shaggy and Scooby then fainted, but woke up suddenly when they remembered what Steve had told them before he left college. "If you ever come visit, don't be afraid of my town. Everything you think that is not alive is alive. But don't worry, they are all nice to everyone."

"Does anyone know the address to Steve's house?", Velma asked.

"I don't know.", Fred said, "Maybe we can stop at the grocery store for directions?"

"Rood Ridea Red." Scooby said excited.

"Yeah, like we can get some breakfast while were there, man." Shaggy said. And so, Fred drove over to the grocery store.

* * *

Joe arrived at the store just when it started to opened. He usually did this every Saturday when it was his turn to do the shopping. He waved hello to Cash Register and proceeded to grab items on the shopping list. He would then always grabbed his favorite candy as a treat that he paid out of his pocket. Normally he wouldn't have stopped by the book rack, but he saw the day's newspaper. It caught his attention and started to read it. He read the headline news that there was some mysterious activity going on over at the cemetery. He immediately thought of his grandmother, who was laid to rest there years ago. Just then, he felt something cold touch his hip. He looked on down and a saw a brown Great Dane.

"Scooby!" Joe said in surprise as he reached to hug the Great Dane.

"Roe! Rello!" Scooby said in his usual voice.

Joe had probably hugged him for five seconds before he heard another voice say, "Hey gang, look at who I found!"

Joe looked up and saw Fred. "Fred! So nice to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Joe", Fred said excitedly, "We had just arrived in town and decided to grab some Scooby Snacks for the dog. But Scooby took off as soon as we got out."

"I got the feeling Scooby would remember me." Joe said as he petted Scooby for another time. Just then he saw the rest of the group. Joe went on over and shook hands with the rest of the gang. They were all happy to see each other once more.

"Hey, like, where's Stevie at?" Shaggy asked.

"He's at the house doing things. It was my turn to do grocery shop today."

"Oh that's good", Velma said, "Were you about ready to leave when we caught you here."

"Why yes I was. I was just going to check these items out and then head back to the house. I can lead you there."

"That would be great!" Daphne said, "We were lost anyway"

Joe walked up to Cash Register to purchase the items. "That will be 20 Blue Dollars, please"

"Alright, here you go", Joe said as he gave him the money.

Joe then headed over to his motorcycle, loaded up the groceries, and lead the gang to the house.

* * *

When Joe arrived with the gang, he told them to stay behind until he gave them the ok. Joe went in to find Steve watching TV in the living room. "Hey Steve, I'm back from grocery shopping. I got you your banana bread."

"Oh, thanks bro. I sure do love banana bread."

"I also got you another surprise for you. Just guess."

"Um, you got an extra loaf for free?"

"No silly." Joe then gave the signal to the gang to come in. "What was it that you told me earlier that you were happy about?"

"Oh, you mean that my friends are here?"

"Yeah. And here they are."

Steve immediately got up and went over to hug everyone. "Fred. Daphne. Velma. Shaggy! And Scooby-Doo, my main man! It is so nice that you are all here."

Blue had then entered the room, and got really excited as she saw Scooby. The two were practically best friends when she met him. And now they were playing with each other. Just then, all the residents of the house came to meet Steve's friends. Shaggy and Scooby could have fainted again, but didn't. Velma was interested in how the inanimate objects started acting like human beings.

"Steve?" Velma asked, "Since when did inanimate objects start to talk and move?"

"Well, it's very complicated", Steve said, as he began telling the story. "Long ago, long before our parents were even born, our grandmother was just 6 years old. She had found a magical wand that granted her wishes for one day. And of course with the mind of a 6 year old at the time, she wished for animals and inanimate objects to act like human beings. She got her wish, and everything in the area of a 1 mile started to move and talk. When she realized that they would be judged by "normal people", she wished for a town so that the inanimate objects could live in. And that leads to now where it is now a normal sight to see anything be alive."

"So, lets say were able to find this wand", Fred said, "we could make as many wishes possible for one day?"

"Yeah, apparently that's how it works." Joe said, "Blue and I actually found the wand in our house one day, and we wished for lots of things."

"Didn't you wish for things like be the size of toys and to make it snow, or something like that?" Steve asked.

"We sure did, that's why the area was covered in snow for the day. Made a lot of neighbors angry, but they forgiven us."

Just then, the TV program that had been on had switched to the local news station.

"Hello", said the news anchorman on TV, "You're listening to a breaking news story here at KNCT studios. There have been reports of a ghostly figure roaming around Sad Day Graveyard in Town. Residents have also reported that the figure is carrying a shovel digging up graves as if he is looking for something. We will return later at the 5 o' clock news with more on the developing story. Now back to our regularly scheduled program."

"Oh no!" Steve shouted after the news bulletin, "Grandma is buried at Sad Day Graveyard. That thing might try to take away Grandma's favorite treasure."

"I was just about to tell you that, bro," Joe had said kind of surprised, "I saw it in today's newspaper."

"What is your grandma's favorite treasure?" Daphne asked.

"It's a copy of the holiday quilt we made," Joe said, "once we finished it, we made a copy to give to Grandma. She said she loved, and said if she were to die, she wanted to be buried with it. It said so in the will."

"Yeah, about that," Steve said, "Just before she died, she called me at college saying she had hidden her most sacred treasures in the quilt, so no one could get greedy or steal it."

"What was the treasure about?" Velma asked.

"She never told anyone, not even us two, her closest family members," Steve said, "She said that even if we knew what it was, she thought we might have dunged up the quilt from her grave and steal it, which we would never do. Now whoever is there just might be wanting to get a hold of it."

"Gang," Fred said in the usual tone of voice when something was up, "looks like we got ourselves another mystery to solve."

"Come on Fred," Shaggy protested, "Why is, like, every time we go somewhere, we have to always get ourselves into working a mystery?"

"This is to help out our friend, Shaggy", said Velma, "and also, we solve mysteries where ever we go! That is why we travel a lot."

"It even in our name, Mystery Inc." said Daphne.

"I appreciate it." Steve said with relief, "I know you'll solve it like the one at our university. Anyway, why don't you guys just relax for a little bit, and then we'll get going." And so, everyone started to unpack their things and Steve showed them to their beds. Little did they know, the mystery would go from just being a mystery, to being one of the most complicated cases the gang had ever solved.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after lunch when the gang decided to head out to the graveyard to check out the suspicious activity. They drove on down to the cemetary, without Steve or Joe, because they didn't want them to see the unbelievable if it happened. When they arrived, they went on over to the grave site of Steve and Joe's grandmother.

"So, this is their grandmother's grave?", Daphne asked.

"I'm afraid so", Velma said, "She seemed like a nice lady."

"I liked her homemade banana cookies." Shaggy said, "man, did me and Scoob enjoy them when Steve got them for Christmas one time."

"They were good," Fred said, "but we need to focus on the mystery for now, ok?"

"Sure Fred." Shaggy said displeased.

"What do we know so far, Velma?" Fred asked her.

"Well, we know she was buried here 3 years ago. I know of this because Steve told me he had to take off of college for a week to be with the family. We know that he had to dig up her grave a year ago on some sick twisted quest to save his brother. And now we know there is a mysterious figure lurking around this grave probably in search of the "treasure" she has with her underground. That's what we know so far."

Suddenly, they see the same figure shown on the news earlier that day. He was indeed carrying a shovel, and was looking for something. The gang could things like, "Must find the treasure" and "Where did they bury that dumb woman at". The figure then found what he was looking for, and sadly, it was Steve's grandmother's grave. The figure then saw the gang and started chasing after them. The gang got back into the mystery machine, and drove off towards the house, to warn Steve and Joe of the dark reality.

* * *

Steve was just chilling on the sofa watching TV when Blue came up to him. Steve told Blue that she could get up on his lap so he can pet her. He then started to talk to her. "You know Blue, I'm happy to be back with you. For 4 years, I left you behind at the house, only to see you during the summer and holidays. Now, I work online at home just to be with you."

Blue understand where he was coming from, and hugged him. Then Joe came into the room.

"You don't mind if I join you? Our program is coming up." Joe said.

"Sure", Steve said. Joe then plopped on the other side of the couch to give Steve and Blue room.

"Do you think the gang found something?" Joe asked.

"I'm sure they did." Steve said, "They always find something, just like the case 3 years ago."

"You mean when the university was haunted?"

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I was ready to get out of there, but knew they might needed help. So I did, and it turned out that it was a cover up to shut down the school for oil. OIL! Anyway, let me change the..."

Suddenly, tires screeched out front. Steve and Joe looked out the window to find the gang running up the walkway to the door.

"Oh no." Steve said concerned,"I think they found the ghost, and came face to face with it."

* * *

The gang busted inside out of breath. It was a minute before anyone could say anything. Then Velma spoke up, "Steve, I dont want to alarm you, but that figure we saw on TV earlier, well, it's true, and it scared us away from your Grandmother's grave!"

"Grandma!" Steve shouted in fear.

"Steve, you got to calm down," said Joe in a passive kind of voice, "You're doing an episode for the children in 30 minutes, why dont you go, try to relax, and get ready for the show?"

"I don't think I can. With that though of my Grandmother being dug up, and over some sort of stupid treasure. This must be someone we know!"

"Steve. Joe." Fred began to talk, "Why don't you both get ready for your show, and leave the mystery hunting to us, ok."

"That sounds great." Steve said relieved, "Thank you so much, I would really appreciate it. I know I have good hands to have when it comes to mystery solving."

"No problem." Velma said, and turning to the gang, "Ok, we need to split up."

"Agreed" Fred said, "Shaggy and Scoob, you stay here and see what you can find out more about their Grandmother and her back story. Look for every fact that may help us in this case."

"Sure thing Fred" Shaggy said confidently.

"Velma, Daphne, and I will head back to the graveyard to see if anything changed. Now on three, we leave. One, two, three!" The gang then went into two groups. Shaggy and Scooby asked to see old albums of Grandma from Steve and Joe, which they approved. Fred, Daphne, and Velma got into the Mystery Machine, and headed on over the graveyard. Things were just getting interesting as soon, it will reveal the real motive behind the case.


End file.
